The Legend Of Spyro: Hell Comes Here
by drd190
Summary: Malfore has been defeated, but when a threat far greater than malfore could ever be comes to the dragon realms. It is up to Spyro and Cynder to defeat the new threat, and what does the apearence of new and strange apes bring? CANCELLED (if you want to continue it, pm me)
1. Prologue: Your Orientation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this but the story and any OC's i might use. also the name monogon is from a steam user, i ran out of ideas for names... don't kill me.**

**hello everyone, just though this needed to be edited.**

* * *

Prologue, Your Orientation

London, 10 days after the outbreak

It was only 10 days ago the zombies broke out of the test labs of bio tech. And in that time they have overrun London. Military forces onsite tried to contain it, but where overwhelmed with the brutality of the zombies. At this point it was not correct to call them zombies,

They were monsters not bent on eating flesh but killing humans. Some scientists think that there is some sort of mind commanding the monsters, due to surviving military personal saying things such as: "watch out, your all going to die" "you murdered my children" That last quote suggested that there are ways for them to reproduce. All attempts to confirm that ended in failure. Special forces sent to "deal" with the outbreak have done far better than other personal, and are currently clearing out west London, the origin of the outbreak.

-[Operation rivers-of-blood]-

[Personal assigned]

[Robert Jacobs, sharpshooter, he is the best shot in the army]

[monogon, heavy weapons expert, the most hilarious and mysteries of]

[The 4 brothers and the only reason he was accepted into the military]

[Is his ability to come up with great jokes on the spot, something her]

[Majesty liked very much]

[Nikoli Jacobs, demolitions expert, jailed 1 time for being under the Influence while handling explosives]

[Conner Jacobs, field medic, {DATA CORRUPT}]

[Mission objectives]

[Find her majesty or where she went] [Priority 1] [Completed]

[Contain outbreak by any means necessary] [Priority 2] [not completed]

[Find source of the outbreak] [Priority 3] [Completed]

[Find survivors of the outbreak] [Priority 4] [Completed]

[Last message received: Robert: we are making our way through the]

[Bio tech building, we have found the bodies of her majesty's]

[Personal guard... ahh there she is. we shall send her up from]

[The building for helicopter evac. General: roger that, we will send a]

[Carrier with helicopter support. continue making your way through the]

[Building. Robert: yes sir!]

-[End of Report]-

-[New Message]-

[Robert: sir there is some sort of hole in the]

[ground, it seems that it is a endless fall but]

[light coming from what we think is the bottem.]

[orders? General: go in it, see if that is where]

[bio tech got the speicimans in the first place.]

[Robert: yes sir.]

-[End Of Message]-

* * *

**not much to say here.**


	2. Chapter 1: What The Fuck Just Happened?

**not much to say here.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What The Fuck Just Happened?

[Loading...Monogon]

Monogon woke up to the sun in his eyes.

"Strange, how did we get here?" he thought to himself.

Pushing that aside he noticed it was hot out, and he did not want his balls to get any hotter so he sat under a tree and waited for his team mates to wake up. At this point, he had a idea for a joke when Robert start to woke up, so he put his crotch in front of his face. When Robert opened his eyes, Monogon said:

"Better put on your 3-d glasses bitch, cause it's coming right for ye."

"I hate you." was all Robert could say.

[Loading... Robert]

Waking up to another one of monogon's jokes, Robert looked around, still chuckling at the joke. But there were more important matters, like where the hell where they?

"Any idea where we are?" Robert asked.

"Where in a forest dumbass." Replied Monogon.

"Don't be a dick monogon" Said Nikoli as he was waking up.

"Wow, call me a dick will ya" Monogon said as was looking around.

Meanwhile Robert was looking for their weapons he had his 9mm pistol. As everyone else did, but where were there primary fire arms?

"Hey!" He heard someone call out.

Robert looked at the source it was the trader from their time in west London.

"I did not know you got here to." She said as she the trader dropped the box she was carrying.

"We did not know you got here" Said Robert as he was walking up to the trader.

"But what do you have in that box there?" Conner asked signifying that he was awake.

"Guns, what else?" Said the trader. "I will give you each 1 on the house seeing as none of you have a primary."

But then Robert saw some of the specimens running towards them.

"Aww we can't get guns just yet" Robert said as he signaled the others to start shooting at the enemies.

1 hour later

Things where not looking good. The trader does not have enough time to unpack the weapons from the crate because they were being attacked also they were low on ammo,

In a non-defendable location and the damn bastards would not stop coming!

"CRAP! Out of ammo!" Said a Conner who was taking out his nife.

"Me to" Said Nikoli.

But just as Robert was about signify that he was also out of ammo, the zombies just burst into flames.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled monogon who was reloading.

"Shut up! Just run, now's our chance!" Said Robert who was running.

The rest followed suit and ran, including the trader. Little did they know that 2 mythical creatures had just landed next to the pile of burning zombies.

* * *

**not much to say here.**


End file.
